


aren't you cold in that?

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara's new outfit doesn't get quite the reaction she was expecting.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	aren't you cold in that?

Sinara glared at the closed bathroom door; she had half a mind to just get out of bed and leave while Kasius was still in the shower.

She couldn’t think what had gotten over her to do something so ridiculous in the first place but it didn’t warrant him mocking her for it. Yes, he’d been at his stupid council meeting much longer than she had anticipated. Yes, the new recruits were a worthless bunch and had left her unreasonably exhausted. Yes, falling asleep before he’d made it back to his chambers had not been part of the plan.

That did not mean he should’ve been any less pleased to find her in his bed. She’d envisioned a few different reactions he might have to her wearing just a promising smile and a whisper of lace. Not one of them had been him asking,“Aren’t you cold in that?” almost absently, tugging the covers over her and pressing a kiss to her forehead before disappearing into the bathroom.

Just as she decided to go sleep in the chambers she only even had still assigned to her for propriety’s sake, Kasius let out a string of curses and the water shut off.

Seconds later he appeared in the doorway, towel around his hips, water droplets running down his chest, and eyes wide in horror.“Why didn’t you say something?!”

She stilled, one foot on the floor already, and cocked her head to the side, confusion not entirely feigned. What should she have said? That the rejection stung?

“I’m dead on my feet, I figured you just went to sleep already,”he said.

She looked down at her attire in disbelief.“In this?”

Though to be fair, she had very much been asleep when he’d arrived. And by the way his eyes now roamed her body, she was inclined to believe him.

“What can I say?” He gave her a sheepish smile that was entirely too charming.“Lack of sleep makes me an idiot.”

“Being an idiot makes you an idiot,”she taunted. There was no real edge to it. She was appeased by the embarrassment still evident in his expression, though it was quickly pushed aside by want. That pleased her, too.

Kasius chuckled, not denying her words.“How do you put up with me, darling?”

“You do have your merits,”she said, pushing the covers aside and draping herself across the bed the way she’d originally intended.“Why don’t you come over here and remind me what they are?”

He hastened to oblige but stopped just short of joining her.“I’m dripping wet.”

She hooked her thumbs into the towel and tugged him onto the bed.“See, that was going to be my opening line before you kept me waiting.”


End file.
